Little Red
by Kitra Shadows
Summary: Changing Little Red Room into a little red series pairing Kagome with any of the YuYu people. *Story Up-Little Red Ribbon*
1. Little Red Room

Theme: Little Red

Pairing: Kagome x Hiei

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it. Sadly

Waring: PWP, hentai, sex. Yadda...

**Note: This is my first lemon-like fic. Be critical and harsh on me, no flamming though. Okay? **

* * *

A silent scream pierced the silence of the little red room. It wasn't long now, not long at all. A sinister smirk appeared on a perfect face. Grunts of pleasure hissed into her ear. Her blue irises stared at a wonderful picture. Black hair splayed all around them. Two lovers uniting in the most intimate of ways.

_Thrust _

_Thrust_

_Oh…_

"W-wait…" a whimper came from her pink full lips. He tensed up, thrusting faster. White pleasure flashed through her eyes as she stared up at the mirror above them. It was thrilling seeing his muscles tense and clench as he thrusts into her small form. "Oh.. a-ah," she moaned, wantonly, gripping his shoulders.

_So Close_

_Thrust _

_Thrust_

"So close," he whispered in her ear, "cum with me, _koi_." Two more thrusts, an agreeing moan. He finally moaned with her. A final thrust. A heaven filled bliss. No names were called out, only breathy moans. Cuddling ensues in between maroon satin sheets. Blue irises stare into crimson irises as those lips say once more, "I love you, Hiei." Hiei smirks and replies with, "And I you, Kagome." Vows of love exchanged, sleep overcomes even the demon and the miko.

_That little red room_

_Protects them _

_Through and through_

* * *

**KitraShadows**


	2. Little Red Ribbon

Theme: Little Red

Characters: Yusuke, Kagome

Pairings: Yusuke X Kagome

Summary: It all started on a random White Day. Instead of a white ribbon, he turns things up by giving her a red one. Unique. Things stir and this just becomes a little red story.

Rating: M

Warnings: Fluff, sexual content, and a little bit of red madness.

=D

Note:

**Bold for Yusuke**

_Italics for Kagome_

_**Both for Kagome and Yusuke.**_

oOo

White Day, a day of celebration and love. A couple exchanges words. Yet he gives her a red ribbon instead of white. Unique. A blush of an angel appears on her face. Gentle breathing. She looks into his eyes. A whispered "thanks." He grunts out a reply. Turns her around. Pulls her hair up with that little red ribbon. A soft hug.

_Oh my…_

_Yusuke…_

The perfect couple. Her sapphire eyes shinning brightly. Staring at his cool chocolate brown irises. She leans foreword. Their lips touch. A kiss so innocent. He pulls her close, oh so close. Deepens the kiss, can't stop… only thinking about each other.

Rustle

Rustle

**Ka-kagome. **

The rustling of clothes. Hands gliding each other's bodies. Kagome slips her hand under his shirt, pulls it up, and takes it off of him. Yusuke moans in bliss as she bites his nipple. Tweaking the other with her thumb and forefinger. His left hand slips to her ass as she moves back to his neck and bites and licks his flesh. Yusuke's other hand already under her shirt to her supple breasts. Kagome slaps his hand playfully and shakes her head.

_Not yet. _

**Its so-oh…**

**Different**

Kagome kneels down, unzipping his pants while doing so. Yusuke pants in anticipation, a hesitant lick at first. Mouth consuming his thick girth. A suck…then another suck. Yusuke whispers, strangled and incoherent, "Ka-kagome." Kagome looks up at him, nibbles on his smooth as silk member just a little. Just a tease. He grips her hair, filling a release.

**Wait… **

**Don't…**

**Ah…**

White pleasure fills his vision. Nothing to stop him from bursting in her mouth. Her supple pink lips smiles seductively. She swallows it all without a care, yet still a splatter on pale ivory cheeks. Her tongue comes out to lick it up. His chocolate eyes flash with pure lust. Faster than a cheetah, he pushes her to lie on the bed and covers her body. His lips smashed against hers. A soft yet passionate kiss.

_Yusuke…_

_So hot._

_So thrilling!_

He tears off her shirt. Greedy brown irises hungrily staring at supple ivory orbs. A pretty white bra contrasted with pale smooth skin. Persistent hands searching for the clip. Easily it unsnaps just waiting to be undone. Drinking in her delicious globes, he squeezes one tentatively. A soft moan rips from her mouth, quiet yet spoken.

_Oh my Yusuke!_

**Heh, just you wait Kagome. **

Lick

A jolt of pleasure streaming in her veins. Yusuke biting her rosy nipples, rolling it with his tongue. His huge member grinding against her hips. His hand working down her pants. Yusuke's at his ankles. A shout of his name as his finger is consumed deep in her nether regions. He starts pumping his fingers in her core.

_Oh…_

_Don't_

_Stop…_

Can't stop in the mist of pleasure. Another finger is added, he pumps them faster. A third finger. Her muscles tightening, walls clenching his fingers. Almost to release-he stops pumping. Angry crystal blue irises glare at him.

_Why'd you stop?_

**I just want to be inside you.**

Slip.

Yusuke teases her just a little. Slowly but surely he slips into her hot core. She cringes, his thick girth stretching her tight walls. Clenching him. Yusuke starts to thrust slowly, her moans filling the room. Thrust thrust. His rough grunts echoed hers. His thrusts continue hard and fast. Kagome grips his shoulders, fingers piercing her skin his skin. Crescent shape cuts appearing beneath those fingers. But no mind by him, just continuing to thrust into her.

_Yusuke!_

**Kagome!**

_**So so close…**_

Thrust

Yusuke stops again, flips her over on her knees. Kagome squeaks. Thrusts into her soaked lips, his hands gripping her hips. Claws piercing her skin, blood trickling down her legs. Pillows being clenched by hers, sensations heightened. More powerful sensations, more powerful thrusts, deeper and deeper into her core. Kagome shudders at the feelings.

_Yusuke!_

**Kagome!**

_**So close!**_

_**Almost there!**_

Two more thrusts. Closer and closer. This time he doesn't stop. Thrust thrust. Kagome screams his name out, withering in pleasure. Her release electrifying. Yusuke shudders out hers, his release came after a few more thrusts. Coming down from a high, they lie snuggled up to each other. So sleepy. Content.

**Happy White Day. **

_You too, sweet cheeks. _

Kiss…

A soft kiss exchanged, they could stay like that for hours on end. Each others hearts lulling them to sleep. Yusuke caresses her face, staring at her beautiful face. Eyes half lidded as Kagome whispered, "I love you to death." He smiled, sorrow filling his every being. Yusuke knew she would… her death was too soon though. He only had a few moments with her now. Only now would he admit, "I love you too, my Kagome."

Only these little

Moments would

Last a lifetime.

It all started

Because of a

Little red ribbon

On a White Day.

oOo

_**KitraShadows**_


End file.
